One night at the club
by BabiiNique
Summary: ii suck at summaries lol, they dance, they meet, they kiss, they...well it gets kinda lemony plz review
1. Mysterious

**Okay so ii was listening to this song called "Baby" by LL Cool J & The Dream and it gave me the idea for this story! It was just something ii was trying feel free to flame me, cuz ii was bored and wrote this in like 2 hours. Enjoy!**

**Italicized sentences are thoughts from sesshomaru by the way**

* * *

The music was bumming and had every one swaying their hips back and forth to the beat. The room was hot and humid from all the hot and sweaty people on the dance floor. The couch was surrounded by the smoke being pumped in and out of everyone's lips. He sat there in the middle of the excitement looking at all the beautiful and barely dressed woman teasing the drunken men with their movements. The flashing lights made everything and everyone look seductive and mysteries.

His black shirt, black and white baggy jeans, white air forces, and white baseball hat holding back all his long silver hair had him looking like the coolest dude on the couch. He lit a joint and started to puff while looking around the club.

"_There's no point in me even bothering with them."_ He takes another puff from his joint and blows out. _"It'll just be a waste of my time messing with these bit…" _He takes his joint out and stares up at the bar. _"Who is THAT?"_

She circles and shakes around the top of the bar in her silver mini sequin dress. Her wavy hair flows all around head seductively covering her chocolate colored eyes and pearly skin. Her legs look long and gorgeous in her stiletto heels, and her body looks perfect and curvaceous in front of the bar lights.

"_Damn! I've never seen someone so perfect looking before. I have to meet her." _ He walks through the dance floor pushing woman off of him so he could reach her faster. He makes it to the bar and stops to stare at her dancing on the bar. _"She's so beautiful." _

She looks down at him staring at her and he smiles at her. She smiles back extends her hand out for him to grab. He grabs her hand and she pulls him up on the bar. He stares at her while she makes peace signs going across her eyes with her hands. He laughs and pulls her closer to him while she grinds up against his leg. They dance up and down the bar for 3 songs. _"I could hold onto her body forever."_

The third song goes off and she pulls him off the bar with her and across the dance floor and pushes him onto an empty couch. He balances his self on his elbows and she crawls on top of his body and stares into his eyes. _"If she doesn't move soon I won't be able to control my actions…" _She twirls her fingers through his long silver hair and slowly parts her mouth. "What's your name?" She slowly and seductively says. "It's Sesshomaru." He says with a deep but gentle voice. "What's yours?" She smiles and reply's "Rin, it's nice to meet you Sesshy."

"_Sesshy?" _She leans in and kisses him on the lips slowly moving from his top to his bottom lip. His tongue licks at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth wider to let his tongue enter her mouth. _"Man I've never meet a girl like this, I can already tell what's the first thing on her mind." _She starts grinding on his pelvis matching the movements of their tongues and he feels himself getting harder every second that passes. She breaks away from his lips and stands up next to him. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

He stands up and they walk to the back door of the club. Once they were outside he turns her and presses her back against the wall and kisses her on her neck. She runs her fingers down his spine sending chills through his body. _"I don't think I can wait any longer, I crave her body" _He moves up to her lips and before he can reach for the zipper she has already unzipped it and was working on the button. He moves back down to her neck and starts to fondle her breast. She finally gets his pants loose and he starts to get harder. He lifts up her dress and lowers his head down and pulls her panties down with his teeth. She gasps out loud from surprise and he laughs from her excitement. _"If that shocked her I know this will." _He gets down on his knees and lifts her up on his shoulders then starts to lick at her clit. She starts to moan loudly and scrapes the brick wall reaching for something to hold on to. She knocks the hat off his head and runs her fingers through his hair causing it to flow over his shoulders and all over his back. She starts to shake and buck and buck on top of him but before she could orgasm he lifts her from off of his shoulders and she starts to whine while sliding to the ground. "Why did you stop Sesshy??" He looks down at her and takes off his shirt to reveal his perfectly chiseled body and she starts to lick her lips. "What are you waiting for?" She says while staring him up and down.

"_I can't stand it anymore I need her now!" _He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips and pushes her back against the wall. He pulls her dress over her head and rams his dick as hard as he can inside of her. He slams in and out of her as fast as he can while she screams out in pleasure. "Oh my god, Sesshomaru!" She orgasms multiple times before her body turns limber and they both fall to the floor. "Oh my god, oh my god." She can barely catch her breath. "I've never…you…that was the best sex I've ever had!" He was too tired to even respond back to her. _"I don't think I can move another inch!" _She looks down and sees he still has a hard on. "Hmmm It's my turn now." She crawls on top of his legs and positions her mouth near his cock and starts to lick around the rim. He starts to moan from her light touch and she engulfs him completely into her mouth. He starts to scream and pull at her hair until he cums in her mouth. She lifts up and swallows the contents of her mouth and lies down on top of him. _Maybe I should marry her?" _She grabs their clothes off the ground and uses them as a blanket while they lay on the gravel listening to the music from inside the club and grinding on each other.

* * *

**Did ya like it?? Huh huh?? lol please tell me what ya think cuz ii might make more stories based off of songs. TY for reading!**


	2. Devious

**I got bored again and made a second chapter to this story, ii dont think its as good as the first one but like ii said ii was just bored so feel free to flame. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Why do I waste my time with him? He'll never change." _ She sat there twirling her drink in her hand. She stared down the bar at a couple holding hands and laughing. _"I wonder if there actually together or just drunk, either way they look happier than me." _She turns to watch everyone dancing and sees a girl dancing on top of a speaker. _"Reminds me of the night I met him." _She starts to think back to the night that she met Sesshomaru while dancing on the bar and what they did later in the back of the building.

"_That's all Sesshy wanted from me, and I gave it to him." _She continues to watch the girl dance and takes a sip of her drink. She looks over toward the couch and sees a man staring at her. His black baseball hat covers his face and his long silver hair shines brighter than the red rhinestones on his shirt under the lights, his dark jeans matched his shirt and his red, black, and white air forces matched everything he wore. _"Hmm, is that Sesshomaru?" _She looks over in his direction and she sees his fangs coming from his smile, He lifts his hand and signals for her to come over there. _"I don't know who Sesshy thinks he is trying to tell me what to do. I think I'll tease him for a while." _

She stands up and walks through the dance floor heading toward him but stops before she gets off the floor and starts to dance by herself. She keeps her eyes locked on him while she runs her hands up and down her body and spins around for his amusement. His amber colored eyes stay focused on her body the whole time she dances for him. She signals for him to come over to her. He walks over and turns her back toward him while pulling her close. He wraps his arms around her waist while she grinds against him and he starts to moan softly from the pressure of body her against his. _"I remember why I fell for him now; his body feels so damn good." _

He lowers his head and starts to kiss her neck. She starts to run her hair through his hair and starts to dance harder against him. He starts to moan louder and rubs his hands all over her body. _"I'm ready to take him right now on the dance floor." _All the lights in the club start to flash on and off and he moves up to her lips while still rubbing and pushing her body closer to his. She starts to moan and feels him getting harder. _"His lips feel softer than usual and he smells different too." _She breaks free and turns around to face him but can't see his face because of the lights. _"It kind of looks like him." _She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer while walking off the floor with her still against him and not breaking the kiss. He goes to a dark empty corner and puts her against the wall. She runs her fingers down his back while grinding against his leg and both of them start to moan.

"Unless you really want something to happen I suggest that you stop." He starts to rub her ass and she laughs. "Why would I want to do that…wait, say something" she looks at him confusingly. _"There's something different about his voice too!" _He looks at her strangely and says "What?" She pushes him out of the corner and under one of the lights then takes off his hat. _"Oh my god!" _She stares at his face. "You're not Sesshomaru!" He looks at her confusingly and says "Last time I checked my name was Inuyasha." He pulls her back to him and she breaks free. "No I thought you were someone else." He pulls her back over. "Is Sesshomaru here?" She looks around and sees him nowhere in sight. "No, but…" He places a kiss on her lips and looks her in the eyes. "Than what's the problem?" She looks at him and pulls him back to the corner. _"He's right, Sesshy is boring me anyways why not have a little fun." _He turns her around to have her back face him again and trails kisses down her neck. "What's your name?" She puts her hands against the wall and answers "Rin." He slides one of his hands over her breast and the other in under her skirt and in between her legs. She starts to moan louder while he fingers her continues to kiss her neck.

When she starts to shake he moves his hands and leaves her panting up against the wall. He pulls her skirt up and removes her underwear then unzips his pants to reveal his extremely hard dick. She turns around and looks at him and says "What are you waiting for?" He turns her back around and slams as hard as he can into her backside. The music in the club deafens her screams while she cumms "_Oh god this guy might be better!" _He spins her around and lays her down on top of a nearby speaker and slams into her again while she shakes her head back and forth as it dangles off the other side. The vibrations coming from the speakers help her to cum faster and harder. She sits up and jumps on top of him while both of them fall to the floor and she continues to pump in and out of him until both of them cum. She lies down on top of him and he continues to kiss her. _"Well I know who the winner is here, bye bye Sesshy."_

* * *

**Surprised at who it was? no? well tell me what you think anyway :P**


	3. Lecherous

**Yea sorry it took me so long ii got projects and homework and stuff so yall should kno how it is**

* * *

She takes a puff from her joint through her purple colored lips and blows out slowly watching the smoke rise above her head. The club lights had everyone dyed neon blue as if they were glowing in the dark. She spread her arms across red couch and folded her legs while bobbing her head to the music. Her tightly fitted purple tube top dress and black stilettos under the blue light made her look mysteries in the back of the room as the smoke surrounded her. The bang of her long wavy left a shadow over her round chocolate colored eyes and lied over one of her shoulders.

"_What am I going to do now?" _She takes another puff and blows out. _"I can't keep both of them." _ She looks around the club and sees a girl grinding closely on a man while he pulls her in closer. _"Heh, bet she's a cheater." _She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _"Maybe I shouldn't choose either of them…" _

"Excuse me miss" She lifts her head to see a man sitting on the couch next to her smiling. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice you over here by yourself." She looks him up and down to see he's wearing a black wifebeater with a red button down, denim shorts, and red and black converse. _"He looks of sneaky." _"It's no problem at all, what's your name?" He reaches his hand out and says "Its Miroku."

"hmm." She takes another puff from her joint and blows out. "So you look bored over here by yourself." She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess so." He gets up and stands in front of her, "Would you like to dance?" She looks him up and down and shrugs her shoulder, "Sure why not." He grabs her hand and pulls her to the middle of the dance floor. _"I bet he doesn't even know how to dance." _Suddenly he spins her around and dips her to the floor and picks her up. She looks at him in amazement while he smiles from ear to ear. "I know _that_ impressed you." She laughs and says "You sound sooo sure of yourself." He starts to sway to the music and says "Because ii am." He pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her as she starts to match up to his rhythm. They bump, grind, hump, and groove for over an hour and is covered in sweat but still dancing._"This is so much fun; I'm usually off the dance floor in 10 minutes_ "Hey look over there." She turns her head and sees a couple dancing like stroke victims. Rin laughs and starts' doing the running man like the girl is doing. Miroku laughs and balls up his fist and starts pretending he's shaking dice. The couple look over and see them dancing and look at them as if they were crazy and turned back around. Rin and Miroku burst out laughing and they move to emptier part of the floor.

"I think this is the most fun I've ever had here!" She continues to laugh and he moves a piece of hair away from her face "Really?" He pulls her into her chest and she wraps her arms around his waist "Yep." Pulls her off the dance floor and into a dark corner. _"It took a while to get to this." _ He turns her around and puts her against a speaker and starts kissing her on her neck. The softness of his lips and the vibrations of the speakers had her losing her mind until he lift her and wrapped her legs around him. He continued to kiss her neck and put his hand under her skirt and started to finger her. _"Okay, this dude can get it."_ Just as she was close to coming he moved his hand and lips. "What's wrong??" She said while panting. "Let's finish dancing." She looked at him with wide eyes and said "But…" He starts to grind his hips in between her legs and says "Pleeeeese?" She bites her lips "Well I don't know." He starts to grind harder and kisses her on the lips. "Okay, you win." He puts her down on and they go back to the dance floor.

They go from doing playful dance moves to sexual moves that make them look like their ready to fuck right there on the dance floor. He picks her up and swirls and bumps her up and down in the air. She starts to grind onto his hips and could his dick harden, she lowers her head to his ear and whispers "I know you want me." He starts to rub on her ass and her face turns red as she feels herself getting wetter. "Just like you want me." He looks down at the stain left in the middle of his shorts. "Oops." He laughs and kisses her on the lips. "It's okay at least ii know you're ready." She smiles and kisses him again "Ready for what?" He kisses her again "To bear my children." She jumps down and yells "WHAT?!" He laughs and pulls her back over. "I'm just joking!" She hits him in the chest and laughs "Oh okay, you scared me a little." He wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks over to a empty couch. They sit down and stare out at the people dancing. _"Uhhhhh! That's it!" _She lifts up pushes him downon the couch and they go back to kissing. He starts to rub on her ass again and she laughs in between kisses.

She lifts her head up and rests on top of his body while he puts his arms behind his head. "I can tell that you're waiting for me to do something." She puts her head down into his chest to hide her blushing face. "Well yeah, that's what I was expecting." He smiles and says "Well do you want me to do something?" She looks at him confusingly "well….yeah!" He gives her a peck on the lips and says "Do you want me?" She starts blushing and says "yeah I guess so." He nods his head and says "Good." She looks at him angrily and says "Huh??" He lays her head on his chest and says "I'll let you have me after ii finish tease gorgeous." She keeps her head on his chest listening to his heart beat _"OMG he was teasing me? Hmmm, ii might have to keep this one around then…" _

* * *

**I know its so short! Im sorry ii was to busy dancing to pay attention and yep no lemon, so ii dont have to go through the trouble of trying to decide who she has at the end. But i'll give you a hint to the next chapter, she might be with a girl next...**


End file.
